The Last of Us Fanon Wiki:Standards
Fanon articles must also be of a high quality and actually contribute to the content of the fanon wiki. All fanon articles should be of an acceptable quality, adhering at least to the basic rules of spelling and grammar, such as capitalizing the first letter of a name and start of each new sentence, and dividing sentences by the use of punctuation. Pieces of fanon that do not meet the quality standards will be subject to relocation of the page to the author's userspace. Procedure Any article that is of low quality or lower, will be subject to movement to the author's userspace. This can be done by any user that has come across the article by simply renaming it User:author's username/article's name that is to be moved. After moving the article, a message is to be left on the author's message wall, alerting him/her that the article has been moved and is no longer considered to be part of the fanon portal, preferably using the template at the very least. An extra message detailing the exact reason for the page being moved may be left, but is not mandatory. The article is to remain in the author's userspace until he or she has expanded it and/or brought it up to at least a medium standard. Moved articles are only moved back to the fanon portal on an administrator's discretion. If the author wishes for their article to be moved back to the fanon portal, a message should be left on an admin's talk page notifying the administrators of the article's improvement and inviting them to evaluate the set requirements before possibly moving it back. This procedure is to prevent a constant moving back and forth of low quality articles. Types of qualities Hollow articles Hollow articles are articles that only contain headings and subheadings, and little to no actual content (this includes all types of articles) 200 words of proper English and grammar should be a general guideline for this. Please not that this does not include the word count for infoboxes and the like; only the content in the main body counts to this. Dramatically low quality As it can be assumed, articles of this standard are not at all acceptable on this wiki. Articles of this quality contain poor grammar, punctuation, and capitalization, and are virtually unreadable. :Dramatically low quality example - Joel use his gun a toss it at Ell. haha shouted Davi die me!!!! Joel beceme ferius and fire a grat amount of ise into Dav head. she died and then Tes came and said Joel you killd her and he felt bad but she knew she did the rite thing and then they comfortd her was sad she cried tears of pain sorrow sadnes but most of all simpathy and then Joel said are doin okay then Elliess said yes then they kissed and they are now in love and they get married and live happily ever after the end. Low quality Articles of this quality will contain bad grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and/or sentence structure. They do not follow standard English rules on grammar, including dialogue rules, formatting, and syntax. :Low quality example – James jetted up into the air. he looked at Jill evilly. jill Knew this moment would be comin he wacked James With a blade. But He dodged it and fired at him. the riffl nearly peersed Their heart. He jumped into the air and thried at Jill. "What do you want James!' yelled jill 'to kill you!" replied Jam. The battle went on for hous. :Low quality example two – "You did it Joel!" Ellie said. "I know." he said "but i still couldn't kill David but that's okay because i didn't have to" Suddenly Sonic walked in the room and they were all smiling. "I totally saw that Joel, that was totally awesome". Ellie said, she was really happy that the island was okay and Joel too. "I want to go home" Sonic said "I don't" said him and everyone laughed. Medium-high quality Articles that meet at least medium quality will be kept on the wiki. Articles that fall under the category of "high quality" will not only be happily accepted into our wiki, but will also have the chance of earning a special mention, which means it has the chance to be featured on the main page for an entire month after a voting process. Medium quality work can be nominated as well, but (naturally) the better the story, the more people will support it. * Medium quality example – Joel looked back. The hunter and her army of rebels was hot on his heels. He couldn't keep away from them for long. They were too fast. Then, all of a sudden, Joel turned his head forward, and they saw a thug, who had lunged himself in his way. Joel looked in shock as his attacker started shooting at him. The bullets nearly hit Joel, so he jumped up, and fired back with his revolver. The hunter fell, screaming. * High quality example – Across the horizon, a thin ripple of a deep crimson, almost indigo, spreads as jet black ink over paper, though a smattering of golden flecks still twinkle, their light dimmed in the coming change. The scarlet moves up through the sky, soaking the darkness of the night away, while at the bottom of the fiery cascade is a barely perceptible orange border. Stealing through night's uncertainties, a single bird cry flashes like thunder over the glistening buildings, echoing and rebounding, building into an orchestra unto itself. More cries join the first, a chorus heralding the arrival of the sunrise, who brings light, heat, and life itself. Joel knew no Infected in the world could spoil the beautiful view. The city was truly a remarkable site to behold, even though the world outside had become cold and alone. Aknowledgements The general overview of the information above has been provided by Avatar Wiki. The original source of the information can be found here.